Cinematic Record
by JokerFunthom
Summary: Historia de la vida de Sebastián antes de volverse demonio y la razón que lo lleva a tomar dicha decisión. (Nota: Sebastián es el nombre que Ciel le asigna al formar el contrato, por lo cual el personaje carece de nombre pero, de manera implícita se da a entender que es él)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Ésta fue la primer historia que subí en Amor Yaoi. Como su nombre lo dice, es el cinematic record de Sebastián antes de volverse demonio por lo cual Ciel aún no aparecerá en la historia pero les prometo que la trama es buena (:**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo. Saludos.**_

_**JokerFunthom **_

…Mi fuerza entonces no era suficiente… Las imágenes atravesaron velozmente por mi cabeza… Y en ese momento, todo se envolvió en penumbras…

Fue él quién rompió mi corazón, y al hacerlo, lo creó.

Capítulo 1. Gravado en aire.

"Son tiempos difíciles" Aseveraba aquella anciana al percatarse de la situación de la menor de sus hijas; era cuestión de unos pocos meses para que se desatara el escándalo y fuera mal señalada por la sociedad. Se vio forzada a apresurar el matrimonio que se había arreglado para ella, ocultándole a su futuro esposo la situación creyendo que rechazaría a la muchacha siendo éste creyente que profesaba ciegamente la palabra de Dios impuesta en la iglesia; por lo cual consideraría una falta sin perdón el traer al mundo a un niño de un hombre que jamás podría ser su marido ya habiéndose unido ante Dios con otra mujer; sellando de esta manera su sentencia de muerte ante los inquisidores.

Así pensado, lo hizo. La muchacha contrajo nupcias con el hombre. Al poco tiempo nació el niño; dos años más tarde vino una niña.

"No es normal" reprochaba el padre a su mujer hacía seis años atrás desde el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo. El niño poseía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, cabello negro azabache, piel de un tono níveo y facciones tan finas que parecía un lindo muñeco de porcelana. El padre era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos castaños donde se podía notar el paso del tiempo en las canas que comenzaban a habitarlo y sus ojos color gris, que comenzaban a perder brillo. La madre era una mujer de no más de veintidós años de edad, era muy bella; su cabello era rizado de color oro, su piel era de un tono blanco casi traslúcido y sus ojos eran color azul zafiro. La hija de ambos era idéntica a su madre, exceptuando el color de los ojos semi grisáceos y el cabello castaño, como su padre.

Incontables veces el marido acusó y agredió a la muchacha por las diferencias entre ambos hijos, no encontraba parecido alguno entre el niño y él; confirmando con esto la existencia de un amante.

Aquellos niños muy rara vez convivían juntos. El padre consentía cuanto podía a su hija pero le tenía estrictamente prohibido tener demasiado contacto con su hermano; no quería que formaran relaciones afectivas estrechas; como los hermanos típicamente hacen. El niño careció del afecto paterno; éste nunca le dedico una palabra de cariño ni un trato amable, parecía ser solo otro más de sus perros. La mujer dedicaba su tiempo entero a su casa y a su familia, pero el niño gozaba de la especial atención, cuidados y cariño de ella; cosa que también era reprochada y reprendida por el padre.

Era invierno. Cierta noche el niño dormía profundamente, cuándo despertó sobresaltado por el sonido proveniente de la habitación contigua del crujir del suelo de madera al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de la madre, que a su vez emitía un sonido apenas audible que denotaba el dolor causado. Bajo de su litera, los lamentos lo aterrorizaban al tornarse más agudos y prolongados y dudoso avanzó, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta donde presenció cómo su padre alcoholizado lanzaba injurias a la mujer al tiempo que la sujetaba por el cabello levantándola del suelo para después lanzarla contra la pared mientras ésta lloraba, cayendo de nuevo. Las lágrimas brotaban desenfrenadas por sus ojos; cuando observo un nuevo movimiento del hombre que se aproximaba hacia ella, al tiempo que levantaba el brazo para propinarle una nueva agresión, el niño corrió para agarrarse fuertemente del brazo del hombre en un vano intento de frenar el golpe, cayendo la pesada mano sobre la mejilla del infante tirándolo bruscamente contra el piso. La mujer de inmediato lucha hasta sostenerse de nuevo de pie, toma al niño en sus brazos y salen de la casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían avanzar, escuchando a sus espaldas las blasfemias y amenazas del hombre enfurecido.

Aquel pueblo donde vivían no era muy grande ni lo habitaba mucha gente, aun así, las moradas de sus pobladores se encontraban separadas unas de otras por las grandes extensiones de tierra donde trabajaban los campesinos. Recorrieron un trayecto largo, hasta llegar frente a las ruinas de un viejo molino donde la muchacha pasó sus mejores y más felices años antes de que éste ardiera en llamas junto a su único y muy querido hermano, con quién vivía antes de volver a casa de su madre. Muy poco del edificio aún se encontraba en pie.

Juntando un montón de paja la chica se acomodó junto al niño, cubriéndolo tiernamente con sus brazos. Lo arrulló tratando de que conciliara el sueño pero aún se encontraba bastante intranquilo como para querer caer dormido dejándola sola velando por su descanso.

-Te quiero.- susurró el menor escondiéndose en su pecho soltando el llanto.

Ante aquellas palabras de debilidad, la chica no puede contener las lágrimas y llora amargamente estrechándolo más contra su pecho.

-También te quiero…- dijo con un susurro besando la frente del menor cuando cayó dormido. Presentía que a su regreso algo pasaría.

En la madrugada, antes de que el sol saliera emprendieron el camino de regreso. Ambos tenían la intención de comenzar sus quehaceres diarios antes de que el señor de la casa despertara, queriendo apaciguar un poco su ira de la noche.

-Escúchame bien- Le dijo al pequeño deteniéndose en la puerta, antes de entrar a la casa. – No importa qué sea que escuches… la siguiente vez… por favor… no intervengas mi amor…- Se quebró su voz al momento que desataba de su cuello una cadena de plata con un pequeño crucifico que el pequeño nunca le había visto.

- … la siguiente vez… tómalo en tus manos… y reza…- dijo amarrándolo a su cuello –pídele a Dios que te dé fuerza para no pensar en mí cuantas veces suceda esto… y que nos ayude a superarlo todo…- terminó de decirlo dándole un beso en la frente y tomando su mano para entrar juntos.

La casa estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera se oía el cantar de los gallos aún, ni el ladrar de los perros. La mujer en voz baja le dio al niño la indicación de recoger leña y algunos huevos del gallinero para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el patio trasero tarareando la canción de cuna con la que su madre siempre acostumbraba dormirlo. Sintió de pronto una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos al ser aventado por su padre fuertemente contra el suelo. No conocía el lugar, pero sabía perfectamente que estaban muy lejos de casa. Se encontraban fuera de un convento.

-Quédate quieto donde estás.- ordenó el mayor con tono severo. Ingresó al convento y salió pasados apenas unos minutos en compañía de un monje.

-¿es éste…?- dijo el monje sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Sí. Lo es. Le ruego disponga de él sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, lo dejo a su entero servicio.- Terminó de decir esto entregando una bolsa de monedas de plata al monje, dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde se encontraba su carreta.

El niño durante todo este tiempo no articuló palabra, estaba ocupado pensando en su madre. No recordaba haber visto nada más desde que quedó inconsciente.

-Vamos dentro- exclamó el monje después de contemplarlo varios minutos, en todo ese tiempo había llevado el habito con la capucha puesta. El pequeño aun no conocía más que media cara suya.

Caminó detrás suyo por un recorrido largo mientras el monje le mostraba el interior del convento.

-… después de pasar el altar principal, por la puerta de la izquierda se llega a sacristía, ahí hay una puerta que da al patio… después de éste hay un edificio con cuartos… las puertas blancas son las habitaciones de los monjes… las de madera de arce de los superiores… bajando las escaleras del corredor…- palabras, palabras y palabras. Al niño no parecía importarle lo que el monje decía; pensaba que su padre había ido al pueblo por algunas cosas y mientras tanto lo había dejado allí, en cuestión de algunas horas regresaría por él.

Descendieron por las escaleras que conducían a un piso subterráneo, donde el pequeño se horrorizó al percatarse que era una habitación que almacenaba instrumentos de tortura que aún escurrían sangre.

-…este es… quizá ya te habrás dado cuenta que es el lugar de castigo…- comenzó a explicar el monje-…aquí son sentenciados y castigados todos los que van en contra de las leyes de la iglesia… todas las brujas o los herejes… como sea, será mejor que hagas de ahora en adelante todo lo que se te enseñe si quieres salvar tu alma del pecado.

El niño no pudo articular palabra, pensó en los usos que podían darles a todas las cosas que se encontraban ahí, sintió nauseas de solo imaginarlo. En ese momento ingresaron en el cuarto tres hombres con vestimentas largas y negras, dos de ellos llevaban a una mujer vestida de blanco encadenada por las muñecas, con una expresión de tristeza y resignación y varias cicatrices marcadas en su rostro. El monje hizo una reverencia hacia ellos cuando pasaron por enfrente de ambos.

-Será mejor que continuemos- dijo sujetando la mano del niño halándolo hacia sí.

Lo condujo hasta un cuarto pequeño donde se encontraban seis niños más, distribuidos en tres literas altas de tablas en condiciones lamentables, daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento caerían para aplastar a quién se encontrara en la cama baja.

-Bueno… puesto que ya no hay más espacio. Alguien tendrá que compartir la cama- anunció a los seis inquietos rostros que observaban fijamente al recién llegado.

-Puede quedarse conmigo- dijo alzando la mano un chiquillo de aproximadamente nueve años, probablemente era el mayor; era de complexión delgada, piel canela, cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos chocolate, dueño también de facciones inhumanamente hermosas.

- Bien, encárgate pues de explicarle las tareas que le corresponden mañana, debo ir a orar, ya perdí bastante tiempo- dicho esto salió del cuarto. Los demás niños le ignoraron y se volvieron a sus pláticas o juegos, suficiente tenían con soportarse apenas entre ellos.

-¿cómo te llamas?- dijo tendiéndole la mano al recién llegado en señal de saludo. No hubo respuesta, el pequeño le ignoró y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

-No importa si no quieres hablar ahora. Yo soy Adrien.- dijo al momento que se sentaba a su lado imitando la posición. –Vamos a la cama, mañana tenemos que madrugar para barrer el patio y preparar el desayuno de los frailes.- tomó su mano y lo estiró para levantarlo. El pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto; nunca en sus escasos siete años de vida había tenido contacto con otro infante fuera de su hermana.

Se metieron en la cama. Adrien dividió las tres sábanas con las que dormía; una para cada uno y la tercera para los dos, le cedió su almohada y le deseó las buenas noches.

En la litera contigua, en la cama de arriba, una pequeña niña observaba celosa aquella escena. Para ella Adrien era su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta rivalidad hacía la persona con quién ahora compartía la cama.

…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de cómo se agarra la escoba?- le cuestionaba Adrien.

- Realmente no. En casa solo le ayudo a mamá a recoger las cosas de la comida, limpiar los platos o a picar vegetales- decía el pequeño bajando la cabeza.

-pues… será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Después de todo, ahora vivirás aquí- repuso con desgano Adrien.

- no es cierto, mi papá seguramente fue al pueblo por algunas cosas, ya habrá de regresar por mí- comenzó a enojarse.

- ahhh… ya veo. Parece que no tienes idea de cómo están las cosas- Suspiró- verás… todos los que estamos aquí es porque nos han abandonado. Yo fui el primero en llegar, he visto cuando han traído a los otros. Nadie vuelve nunca por ellos. Pero todos aquí tenemos una trágica historia que contar…- no terminó de hablar. Tomó la escoba que sostenía el menor y comenzó a barrer – ves, esto se hace así, pero debe ser por todo el lugar.

-… tu… ¿por qué has llegado aquí?- atinó a decir algo dudoso. Su semblante se tornó triste, comenzó a pensar que estaba ahí porque era cierto que su familia ya no lo quería.

-¿yo? Ehhh… ¿cómo decirlo? No lo sé. Llevó aquí más de la mitad de lo que he vivido. Mi madre me abandonó…- dijo con una sonrisa triste- las personas cuando ya no quieren algo simplemente lo dejan a su suerte. No importa que sea. Solo se alejan…- las lagrimillas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos- muchas veces he tratado de saber qué puedo haber sido el motivo para que ella me dejara… me acuerdo… antes de irse me besó la frente, me dio un abrazo y me dijo que nunca la olvidara. Seguramente era porque no tenía pensado verme de nuevo…- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero después el llanto se volvió una risa casi demoniaca. - ¿sabes? Eso ya no importa. De cualquier forma tengo todo lo que necesito; aire en mis pulmones, cama y comida.

El pequeño no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse por sus repentinos cambios de humor, era bastante amable contento, pero triste reía tomando un aspecto macabro.

La plática concluyó con esto. Terminaron de barrer y se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Adrien estaba a cargo y asignaba las tareas a cada uno de los más pequeños. Se sorprendió al ver la agilidad con la que el nuevo manejaba los cuchillos al cortar los vegetales. Al notarlo, éste sonrió.

-Te dije que era a lo poco que le ayudaba a mi madre en casa, disfrutaba mucho hacerle compañía en la cocina.

Adrien rio. Comenzaban a tenerse más confianza.

…

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo Adrien entre risas mientras ambos comían un pedazo de pastel a hurtadillas en el granero.

-Lo que quieras

- Yo sé leer

-¿Qué es leer?- preguntó con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-¿Conoces lo que es un libro?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que dices

- Bien… verás… un libro son muchas hojas con símbolos escritos, se llaman letras y yo sé cómo interpretarlas.

-¿Eso es un secreto? ¿Es que acaso eso es malo?

- En teoría, lo es. Nadie más aquí sabe; solo los padres y los monjes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ninguno de los otros niños sabe?

- Nadie, solo yo. Me lo enseñó mi madre desde muy pequeño. Dijo que podría serme útil.

-¿Y cómo para qué?

-No lo sé. Pero ¿sabes? Cuando traen a alguien a ser juzgado yo estoy a cargo de colocar varios instrumentos en la mesa de los inquisidores; y casi siempre con ellos traen algunos documentos que dictan su sentencia o dicen por qué serán castigados.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-No lo sé. Dicen bastantes cosas que no entiendo, he leído algunas hablan del sol, otras dicen algo sobre cadáveres. A veces, cuando me asignan limpiar la biblioteca ya que nadie ve tomo algún libro pequeño y lo leo cuando hay tiempo. Creo que hay muchas cosas relacionadas, sólo que no sé exactamente qué. El hermano Javet; quién te guio hacia el dormitorio siempre anda de malas, quizá sea porque él sabe todo lo que dicen y sea algo grave.

-Estás bastante loco- Dijo al momento que reía y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Podría enseñarte a leer, así seríamos dos locos y no solo uno- ofreció Adrien acercando su rostro hacia el de su compañero; quién ante tal acto se sonrojó y volteó hacía otro lado bajando la cabeza.

-¿Puedo contare también un secreto?

-Lo que quieras.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al notar sus mejillas coloradas.

-Hace un par de días, mientras corría por el corral tras un conejo encontré un gatito.

-¿Y qué has hecho con él? No sé si lo sepas, pero a nadie aquí le gustan los gatos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo con ellos?

-Hay libros donde dicen que son brujas

-¡Pero es pequeño! ¡No puede hacer nada malo! En casa mamá y yo teníamos uno igual de pequeño, a los dos nos gustaban mucho los gatos- levantó la voz horrorizado.

-Supongo entonces que tu papá sabía de su existencia en la casa.- Respondió Adrien arqueando una ceja.

Su compañero no supo contestar a eso; su cabeza se llenó de dudas. ¿Sería entonces que su madre hacía cosas indebidas como lo decía su papá? Su carita se deformó por una mueca de pánico, su rostro palideció aún más de su color natural.

-Tranquilo. Yo no creo en eso- dijo Adrien riendo al ver su expresión –te guardaré el secreto si me dejas verlo.

-…bien… mañana temprano acompáñame entonces…- contestó dudoso.

…

Adrien sintió como se removían las cobijas, habían tenido bastante trabajo la noche anterior y tenía mucho sueño como para levantarse.

-Iré a buscarlo. Alcánzame en el granero en quince minutos, sé puntual.- le susurró una voz al oído, segundos después oyó un leve crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

"Si me quedo más tiempo acostado es posible que no me levante" pensó y con pereza se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos; puso los pies en el suelo y caminó hacia una vieja petaca de la que sacó un pantalón y una camisa, se vistió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Una pequeña silueta le cerró el paso.

-Santo y seña- dijo una chiquilla pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Eso es sólo cuando alguien quiere entrar Lily. Ahora hazte a un lado que tengo prisa.- dijo malhumorado.

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Se me está haciendo tarde.

-Aún no amanece. Regresa a la cama.

-¡Santo cielo Lily! No puedes andar detrás de cada paso mío.- Dicho esto tomó a la niña por el brazo, la hizo a un lado y salió por la puerta.

…

Atravesó el campo tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna. Llegando cerca del granero observó una pequeña figurilla con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

-Cuatro minutos tarde- le reprochó

-No es para tanto- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

-No le veo la gracia. No es una virtud ser tan impuntual- apuntó con el semblante serio.

-Vamos pues. Lo siento. No lo repetiré.

-Mira.- mostró a Adrien un pequeño gato negro con ojos verdes que apenas cabía en sus dos manos.

-Es bonito. ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

-No tiene nombre.

-Pongámosle uno. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Negro

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Vamos! Sé más creativo. ¿Qué te parece… Hades?

-¿Hades?

-Sí. Mamá me contó una historia griega donde Hades era el dios del inframundo de aquel tiempo. Sólo no menciones de donde proviene el nombre, podrían colgarte por ser un hereje que cree en dioses paganos; ¡Peor aún! En uno del infierno- dijo en tono burlesco.

-Ya veo. Entonces bien; será Hades su nombre. Solo tú y yo sabremos de su existencia. Será nuestro secreto.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la bufanda y enredaba al gatito en ella.

-Podemos tener más de uno…- Adrien se acercó sin aviso y unió sus labios con los suyos. No le importaba si era rechazado; ¿qué más daba? ambos eran unos chiquillos sin ninguna experiencia que disfrutaban hacer travesuras. Hasta donde sabían aun conservaban la inocencia de considerar aquel acto como un juego más. No fue profundo ni prolongado; se conformó con sólo rozar sus labios sin aspirar a obtener otra cosa.

- Esto también será sólo nuestro; y sólo lo sabremos tú y yo.- dijo en un susurro esbozando una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su cómplice.


	3. Chapter 3

Memorias. Diario de Adrien.

11 de julio de 1586

Mamá estaba preparando la merienda cuando vinieron a tocar la puerta tres hombres. En cuanto la abrió no pudo mover ni un músculo al verlos, dos de ellos la tomaron por las muñecas y el tercero vino a mí y me llevó en sus brazos hasta una carreta; me sentó al lado de mamá y ella me abrazó con fuerza. Me dormí. Llegamos a la noche a un convento enorme; tiene más millas de distancia que todo el pueblo en que vivimos.

El mismo hombre me llevó hacia un comedor; se llama Javet y me ofreció un pan. Pocos minutos después entró otro sujetando a mamá. Parecía cansada pero me sonrió. Cenamos juntos. Cuando terminamos Javet hizo una seña; mamá se levantó y fue hasta mi asiento, me abrazó, besó mi frente y me susurró "no me olvides". Sonrío. Salió sin volverse a verme; cerró la puerta sin más.

18 de julio de 1586

Mamá no ha vuelto.

Mamá no ha vuelto.

Mamá no ha vuelto.

¿Mamá volverá?

27 de octubre de 1586

Javet me lee por las noches, igual que mamá, pero él no cuenta historias divertidas. Da igual; nos llevamos bien, hablamos mucho.

30 de octubre de 1586

Trajeron a un bebé. Es niña y se llama Lilit. De ella se encarga la hermana menor de Javet; Anna, es quien cocina y hace el aseo, me da lástima que ella tenga que hacerlo todo, siendo tan joven sus manos aparentan más de los años que aún no ha vivido. Javet me ha pedido que le ayude. Ambos me han enseñado a limpiar.

13 de noviembre de 1586

Me perdí por primera vez. Llegué a un cuarto con muchos libros; no hay un solo cuento, hay muchas cosas que hablan de la palabra del Señor y no sé qué tanto más. Es aburrido pero interesante, ese tal Jesús era un mago; leí que hacía que los muertos revivieran y hacía quede un solo pan tres pescados comieran más de cien personas.

24 de diciembre de 1586

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jesús, en el convento se hace una gran fiesta. Javet dice que Jesús cenará con nosotros, pero no lo veo por ningún lado; según Javet Él está con todos a la vez. ¿Es otro de sus actos de magia?

3 de enero de 1587

Hubo tartaletas de queso para el desayuno. No se me permitió comer. Entré en la cocina a hurtadillas, tomé una sin avisar y corrí a mi cuarto. El padre Laurence entró sin llamar a la puerta y me sorprendió comiéndola. Se enojó mucho. Me hizo extender las manos y me golpeó tres veces con una vara delgada de fierro, me tomó por el brazo y me condujo hasta un cuarto bajo el suelo que no conocía. Había muchos objetos filosos que tenían sangre seca, pedazos de carne en el suelo y un olor nauseabundo. Sentí miedo. El padre me dijo que en ese lugar se castigaba a la gente que robaba. Me hizo prometer no hacerlo de nuevo.

25 de febrero de 1587

Llegó otro niño; tiene cuatro años y se llama Albert. Es mudo. Es agradable, pero se comunica con señas. No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

18 de mayo de 1587

Por primera vez el padre Laurence se ha dirigido a mí de forma amigable. Me pidió que fuera su ayudante en el cuarto subterráneo. Me dijo el nombre de todos los instrumentos macabros que escondían allá abajo, me aprendí sólo algunos; dijo que cuando lo entendiera me enseñaría cómo se usan.

5 de agosto de 1587

Fui enviado a llevar la merienda al padre a su despacho. Iba llegando cuando el salía. Me pidió que dejara la charola sobre el escritorio y siguió su andar; y así lo hice, más no pude evitar echar ojo a los papeles que estaban sobre el mueble. Distinguí lo siguiente:

"Elliot Berenith.

Acusado de alboroto público diciendo oír voces pidiéndole realizar acciones indebidas... la sociedad lo ha señalado como médium pagano que asegura poder escuchar los lamentos de los no vivos"

Alguien venía por el corredor. No supe cómo concluyó aquella nota.

4 de abril de 1588

Somos ahora cinco niños. Trajeron a un par de hermanos, sus padres fueron asesinados mientras dormían. Son Marisa y Caden, son casi igualitos y nacieron el mismo día, ambos tienen dos años.

10 de junio de 1588

Javet dice que Anna nos dejará pronto. Tendré que tomar más responsabilidades ahora por ser el chico más grande.

30 de marzo de 1589

Hace un dos años leí la primer nota que escribía Laurence para un acusado. En estos tiempos he leído casi cuatro o cinco por día. La gente está loca, A nadie le da la gana portarse como se debe y abstenerse de malas acciones.

6 de octubre de 1589

Acabo de descubrir que me aterran los gusanos.

14 de enero de 1590

Encontraron por la mañana en la puerta principal a un niño casi congelado por el frío de la noche. Se llama Brett y no tiene una pierna, hasta ahora no ha querido acercarse a ninguno de los demás niños.

27 de febrero de 1591

Llegó otro. Es un chico bastante extraño. Nadie sabe su nombre, no quiere mencionarlo. En el dormitorio ya no había lugar para otro. Me ofrecí a compartir la cama con él. No podía dejarlo dormir en el suelo.

11 de abril de 1591

Curiosamente no sabe hacer mucho; pero tiene una habilidad demoniaca manejando cuchillos en la cocina. No entiendo cómo lo hace, parece que el mismo diablo cuida que no se rebane un dedo.

22 de agosto de 1591

Llevo varias noches sin sueño. Me resulta entretenido mirar a mi compañero dormir. A pesar de ser pequeño es muy hermoso, sus cabellos negro azabache resaltan a la perfección el tono níveo de su piel delgada, sus facciones están perfectamente copiadas y definidas a las de uno de los arcángeles de la iglesia. Cuando duerme tiene una apariencia tan indefensa… su pecho sube y baja despacio y sin prisa; su rostro está tranquilo y sin expresión. Ya no llora como las primeras noches, pero sé bien lo mucho que le duele estar aquí a merced de la caridad. Compartimos las mismas penas.

8 de octubre de 1591

Nos llevamos bastante bien, nunca falta diversión estando juntos. A pesar de ser misterioso siempre tiene sorpresas que enseñar.

1 de noviembre de 1591

Entrando en confianza me confesó que tiene un gato escondido. Es genial que me cuente algo privado, podría contarle también cosas mías sin que los demás las supieran, él no habla con los demás niños; o quizá sean ellos quienes no toleran tenerlo cerca. Ofrecí enseñarle a leer, podríamos hablar de más cosas sin aburrirnos durante horas. Podría tener una excusa para tenerlo más tiempo conmigo, me agrada su compañía. El nombre del gato es Hades, es nuestro y lo cuidaremos entre los dos. Estaba tan cerca de mí cuando me mostró al animalito que vi la oportunidad de probar algo que sabía que era mal visto por la gente cuando se hacía en público. Me acerqué más y le robé un beso. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía él lo que era; ni yo entendía bien eso, pero abrió los ojos de la sorpresa; era bastante graciosa su cara. Puesto que nadie veía nada al separarnos me reí en sus narices, después él lo hizo también. El tiempo a su lado vale más que el oro; era como mi mejor amigo. Era perfecto. Podríamos tener miles de cosas para nosotros solos. Podríamos inventar miles de secretos con ocurrencias de la misma forma.


End file.
